


Lip Service

by midnightinstockholm



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lipstick, Lipstick play, Pillow Talk, fooling around in bed, women appreciating each other's bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightinstockholm/pseuds/midnightinstockholm
Summary: It's a lazy morning in bed together for two very different women, and Helen takes a moment to compliment Evelyn on one of her best features.





	Lip Service

“You have . . . the most amazing lips.”

Evelyn had to smile at such a genuine and open compliment so out of the blue. She rolled over to face the auburn-haired super currently lying naked on her stomach in her bed, staring with gentle admiration at her.  
  
Evelyn propped her head up with one arm on the pillow and returned her stare, half-lidded and with a smirk.  
  
“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah . . .” Helen sighed, more than happy to oblige the designer's prod for her to elaborate. “The first thing I noticed about you . . . you had this effortless pout, like a movie star.”  
  
Evelyn snorted and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the slight flush she felt rise to her cheeks. She had always liked that particular feature on herself too. She had an entire drawer full of lipsticks from a slew of designer brands and in dozens of different shades to prove it. And it wasn't as if she wasn't used to hearing comments on her lips from others either . . . Albeit usually less innocent praise, more crude, graphic remarks overheard in the various male-dominated tech arenas she found herself in—certain territorial, old-fashioned idiots, who spoke loud enough for her to hear even while they continued to actively ignore her presence in all other areas.

So it was another thing entirely to have a beautiful woman lying in her bed, saying it directly to her face; not wanting to provoke a reaction, just being honest.  
And there was something about Helen's . . . vaguely dorky, homespun wholesomeness, so completely removed from the superficiality of her own corporate world, that made it feel even more flattering.  
  
“What's this shade?” Helen asked, reaching out to run her thumb gently across the target of her admiration. “You always get it right.”  
  
Evelyn reluctantly pulled away from Helen's hand to reach over the side of the bed and rummage around in her bag, dumped on the floor beside it in a hurry the previous night, retrieving the small golden tube for examination.  
  
“Hmm, it's called ' _Main Squeeze_ '” she smiled, throwing a suggestive glance Helen's way after checking the label. “Actually, I think this is one of Galbaki's too. He's always sending me samples from his new collections.”

Helen took the metallic tube from her, popped the lid, and twisted the bottom until the rich reddish-pink color emerged. “It used to take me at least three tries to get it even close to neat back when I used to wear lipstick. It was part of the whole _look_ I had going on—the supersuit wasn't enough y'see, you had to really nail down a look back then—but, ehh, I never thought it suited me much. Still don't think I ever got that color right. I definitely couldn't pull this one off.”  
  
Evelyn wasn't going to argue on the subject of Helen's painful lack of style. She'd been so used to seeing the super in a variety of glittering haute-couture ensembles, it still jarred to have her standing in her doorway, looking like such a dowdy frump in worn civilian clothes—mask-free and make-up free, faded button-downs with clashing capri-pants and scuffed pumps.  
  
Not that it mattered now, both of them were completely naked. The only indicator of the gulf between their style choices was the remaining smoky eye shadow and rich berry-red lipstick on Evelyn's own face.  
  
The designer took the opportunity to sweep her gaze back down Helen's body while she was still distracted. The amount of curves of display was near criminal, and Evelyn had to catch her bottom lip in her teeth for a moment.  
She didn't have it in her to be so comfortably forthcoming with honest compliments, but she was sure starting to feel like she wanted to _show_ some appreciation again.  
  
“You know . . .” Evelyn sighed, plucking the lipstick back from Helen's fingers and leaning in closer, until her nose was buried in one side of her red hair, “I read somewhere that you'll come to your perfect shade by matching it to the color of your pussy.”  
  
Helen coughed suddenly on a sharp inhale. The super seemed to like thinking of herself as a rebellious wild thing at heart, but she was still such a traditional gal when it came to the modern sex talk, and it was way too easy to scandalize her—which always made it too much fun to try.

Helen shoved her away. “Evelyn! I was trying to be, y'know, _sincere_?! I didn't mean it like that!”

“Or is it your nipples?” Evelyn laughed, ignoring her protests as she rolled onto her back to avoid the pillow Helen had grabbed and attempted to bring down on her head. “I always forget which!”  
  
Helen followed her on the way over, pinning her down and straddling her in their mock-struggle. After a brief and very half-hearted tussle, Evelyn graciously decided to let Helen have the win, relaxing against the sheets with the super still heavy on top of her, generous thighs either side of her hips. With this view and from this angle it was feeling way more like her personal victory anyway, Helen's own 'movie star attributes' now directly in her eye-line.

“You're probably right, you couldn't pull this one off,” Evelyn smirked, holding the lipstick up in her hand between them for closer examination, before reaching out and drawing the rough outline of a cartoonish heart around Helen's right nipple, “Too pink.”

Helen snatched the lipstick back again, curtly clipped the lid back on and dropped it none too gently back into Evelyn's bag. She lent down and laid a rough, impatient kiss on the designer's mouth, dragging her teeth across that permanently swollen bottom lip, while Evelyn palmed the breast she'd just graffitied.  
  
When they finally parted, it was Evelyn's turn to run her thumb across Helen's lips, moving her hands from those flushed cheeks to her mouth, and gently wiping away the smeared, transferred color. No, it really didn't suit her.  
  
Evelyn took a moment to examine the other woman's soft, wholesome face closely. She could combine two projects and give this hot mama a long overdue make-over, along with some more fooling around, couldn't she? They had the time. And though Helen had protested that the appreciation for her lips was purely aesthetic, Evelyn was already very familiar with how much she loved what they could do for her in practice too.  
  
Wrapping one arm around the waist in front of her, and reaching out with the other to push against a shoulder, Evelyn moved to flip Helen onto her own back, reversing their positions with no resistance what-so-ever.  
  
“Lets find your shade,” Evelyn whispered, her already naturally smoky voice made even deeper with the anticipation. She made herself comfortable sat astride the blushing red-head and leaned in to press another deep kiss to her lips, before swiftly moving on to her neck, and then downwards.

“I promise, I'm **really** good at color-matching.”


End file.
